Flutter Filly Playdate
by Flutterdash7
Summary: It's a rainy day and poor Spectra is stuck inside until her mom Rainbow Dash gets home. The excitement begins for the little yellow filly once the rainbow arrives. This is just a simple 3 chapter one shot I came up with, involving Spectra Flutterdash's filly, Cheerilee/Big Mac's filly Acey Mac and TwiLuna's filly Moonlight Eve.
1. Chapter 1

_'SO BORED!'_

Spectra almost felt like screaming out loud. The sunny yellow filly gazed out the window of their cloud house with her deep pink eyes, into the wall of falling water that had killed her day. Her rainbow mane hangs limply down her shoulders giving a visual representation of how dull she feels inside. Rainbow Dash was out keeping the storm clouds in line while her other Mommy, Fluttershy was in the kitchen preparing a big meal for the mighty weather pony's triumphant return and had instructed her filly to stay inside out of the bad weather.

_'I wish mom would get back already. I know she'd want to have fun in the rain with me.'_

She did her best to scan the sky for the tell tale rainbow trail but after staring into the void for several long minutes, she sighed and gave up. Feeling disheartened she wanders back over to her bed and pulls a few toys doing her best to play with them she abandons them all in favor of checking on Fluttershy.

She passes several animals who are sheltering inside the cloud home, Angel and Tank appear to be still engaged in their little competition so the filly leaves them to it.

A spiky rainbow mane appears around the corner, poking into the kitchen. Spectra peeks in and can see Fluttershy hovering above the cloud floor, lost in her own world, singing softly while carefully cooking a meal. The aroma reaches the sunny fillies nose and her tummy realises thatit is hungry. She bites her lip, nervously debating with herself. She takes a deep breath then walks on into the kitchen, doing her best to appear happy. Fluttershy turns and spots her daughter. A warm smile lights up the eyes of the happy mother. She can tell her filly is in the kitchen for one reason, the same reason Rainbow Dash always likes her kitchen too. She flies down, grabbing a few filly sized hay bites on her way and deposits them carefully in front of Spectra.

The youngsters eyes light up and she devours the food before her mother could react further.

"Thank you mommy."

"That's okay dear." Fluttershy ruffles her fillies rainbow mane affectionately. "I'm sure Dashie will be home soon. Then you can have fun with her outside."

Suddenly the front door to their home is flung open and in strides a proud cyan pegasus. Her rainbow mane flaps in the rough gale as she takes stock of the quiet family house she has just barged into. Dash shakes herself dry, powerful muscles driving the offending droplets off her. Several animals hide from the onslaught, they came inside to shelter from the rain and now the crazy rainbow had drenched them anyway.

Fluttershy zipped to her wife's side, nuzzling her, oblivious to the dampness being passed to previously dry yellow bounds up and joins in, turning the brief hug between lovers into one big family hug.

"Its so good to see your safe Rainbow," Fluttershy softly cooed.

"Who me? Of course I'm safe Fluttershy. No rain cloud can stand in my way."

She boldly demonstrates her point with a cyan hoof, obliterating an imaginary cloud.

"Hey mom! Can you take me outside? I wanna go play in the rain."

"Spectra I've just dried myself off." Dash stops herself from continuing the pleading face of her filly could met any frosty heart.

"Lets go. Bye 'Shy."Rainbow Dash gives Fluttershy a speedy kiss then grabs Spectra and speeds outside into the storm.

Fluttershy smiles to herself, the two rogues would be certain to have a real ball of fun and return ready to demolish the meal she is preparing. She checks her animals are alright after their drenching then wanders back to her task singing softly.

* * *

An elated Spectra rides on her mothers back. She tosses her head back letting the wind rush through her rainbow mane. The magic moment is killed as she is unceremoniously dumped on the ground. She gazes up at the mighty form shielding her from the elements. Rosy pink eyes hang in front of her for a few seconds. A mischievous look crosses Rainbow Dash's face. Everypony knows the look means trouble for somepony else.

"Any minute now..."Spectra glanced around, wearing a confused look on her little face, wondering what is going on.

The daredevil mare shifts her position to better cover her filly, sliding a wing over her, mentally counting down to herself.

Suddenly a gentle hoof taps Spectra on the shoulder and in a streak of rainbow, her mom took off, galloping along the field toward the location of the CMC's old club house. Spectra races after her, doing her best to catch up. She puts on a determined face and sprints, hooves drumming the soft ground like a runner in a race. Rainbow Dash spins around and stops."Wait right here. I have a little something to show you squirt."

Little yellow hooves skid in the mud as their owner does her best to come to a stop before slamming into anything.

"What is it mom?"

Dash points toward the tree house. The door creaks open to reveal two other fillies wearing grins on their small faces. Big Mac follows the small group out. Acey Mac has a lighter red toned coat than her father and green eyes that shine despite the ugly weather. A strawberry pink mane similar to her mom, Cheerilee adorns her shoulders. Moonlight Eve looks less willing to enter into the wild elements, her deep violet coat well groomed. Her horn glows levitating a pair of glasses off her soft lavender coat with the same precision her mother Twilight always used. Her purple and blue mane sparkle, even in the rain just like her mom, Luna's does.

"Come on out, this rain's awesome!" Called Spectra.

Acey Mac and Moonlight Eve bound up to greet the rainbow filly and her mom. Dash nudges her filly forward then flies up to the shelter of the club two adult ponies watch on with kind smiles as the small group of files take off, little hooves kicking up dirt as they bound around playing tag and enjoying the rain.

Spectra LOVED it. The feeling of the rain caressing her soft coat, the way her mane whips about as she dodges her friends attempts at catching her. She looks back and can tell that Acey was having the time of her life too. Eve is clearly less sure on her hooves, continually pausing to calculate the most efficient way to navigate the soft ground around the roots of the trees they are playing near. Not wanting the violet filly to be left out, little yellow wings extend, a grin forms and Spectra powers into the reserved filly, tackling her to the ground.

They roll round and round on the grass, their hooves quickly churning the green pasture into mush. Acey can't stand being left out of the action and piles on in. Laughter and sloshing of fillies in the mud carry strongly in the breeze. Several times Eve attempts to pull out and regain her composure only to have Acey put on a burst of speed and pull her back into their mud ring.

Spectra rams Acey out to enable herself to have a go at catching the elusive evening filly. The pair slide round and round, giggling and squealing. Spectra lunges for Eve's tail, misses and slides into Acey instead. They both spring back up and Spectra takes off laughing, galloping full tilt at Eve. The two collide and flip through the air landing with Spectra on top. The lunar filly powers up her horn and pushes her energetic friend off. The unicorn dashes off before any response could be given, a giggling red filly in tow.

A moment passes as Spectra straightens herself out.

"Hey. No magic! That's cheating!"

Utilizing her wings for an added boost, she gallops off after the pair.

She reaches the woods, trailing them round and round. The group zigzag between trees then encounter massive specimen. Acey and Eve begin to orbit it, shouting wild calls joyfully into the elements. Acey suddenly skids to a halt and deploying her hind hoof and tripping the charging yellow filly. Spectra is sent flying through the air and roughly slams into the mud.

Spectra tears her face from the ground, shaking her head sending mud flying into her laughing friends. She then attempts to tackle Acey to the ground but gets bucked off by the stronger filly.

"Ah ain't letting you get me that easy." The green eyed filly turns, grinning to her downed friend.

Spectra rises from the earth grinning like a mad filly "wow. You are strong!"

"Eeyup!" Agrees the bouncy farm pony, instantly regaining the spring in her step.

Eve cuts into the moment, "I'm heading into the clubhouse now. This rain is getting too cold."

"Right behind you."

Acey falls in beside her friend while Spectra wanders along behind them enjoying her last moments in the open elements.


	2. Chapter 2

A peaceful misty rain coats the area around the old tree house, wrapping it in its wet embrace. Rainbow Dash and Big Mac stare out at the trio of trouble as they play, allowing a brief wash of nostalgia to embrace them. As neither pony has much to say to the other, a peaceful silence reigns upon their domain.

The rainbow daredevil grins down at her filly as she races along, the youngster unknowingly helping her mother a great deal toward reviving her own fillyhood memories. Her thoughts drift to her Flutters, and the wonderful food that will be waiting at home.

Rumble, rumble.

Big Macintosh chuckles at the pleading sounds of the athletes stomach.

"Sorry about that. Guess I'm getting a little hungry." She rubs a hoof against the offending tummy, doing her best to placate it.

"Eeyup."

"Didn't Twilight say she would be around too?"

"Eeyup."

"Right. I guess eggheads glued to another book then."

"Eeyup"

Bam!

The close proximity teleport causes both ponies to jump in surprise. In the middle of the room stands Twilight with a book clutched protectively in her forehooves.

"Sorry. Luna was… holding me up." The lavender mare bears a slight darkening around her cheeks.

"It's okay Twilight. We were just wondering when you would decide to show up." Dash grins at the new arrival, happy to have more than the silent tank of a stallion to talk to.

"Yea sorry about that." The still blushing new arrival turns to the earth pony, "I hope Eve wasn't too much of a problem, Mac?"

"Nope," his reassuring tone tells her more than his otherwise brief reply.

"Oh good, thank you. She was getting to be a real handful at the library when I was trying to study."

"Sounds like your marefriend filled that role in her absence nicely." Smirks the cocky cyan mare.

"It's not like that Dash. She just had… other ideas on the best way I could be researching."

Dash unleashes a bout of giggles.

"Rainbow Dash!" The scholar now wishes she could have picked a better choice of words in light of her friend's rudeness.

"It's okay. I'm just messing with you." The trickster continues to giggle to herself

The mood is totally annihilated by the arrival of three wet bundles of energy bursting in the door. Spectra gives a quick flick of her mane, donating the water to her fellow ponies.

"You lot are back early," Dash comments, uncaring of the wet introduction the fillies had just blessed them all with.

"Too wet for me out there," Moonlight Eve replies, answering for her peers.

A tiny yellow and rainbow pegasus approaches the adults, looking like the face of trouble. Spectra gives another flick of her spiky mane, earning an annoyed look from her mother that does little to deter her mischievous actions. She grins innocently back at Rainbow, who breaks out in a cheeky smile in reply.

"Here." The red muscle bound stallion passes out towels to the troublesome trio.

"So, dad… What are we going to do now?" Acey Mac pipes up, full of boundless energy, receiving her towel with a large grin upon her face.

The stallion glances at the other adults in the room. Spectra beats her friend to it.

"We'll play a game!" She cries out, taking her towel and rapidly to drying herself off.

"Okay. How about a board game?" The farm filly offers her suggestion as she forages for her chosen game of choice.

"Awww... Come on! That's lame! How about..." The tiny rainbow ball of fluff disappears, returning moments later with a box she pushes with her head, along with a bag in her mouth.

"Hey! Those are my blocks!" Acey Mac points out, observing the pegasus filly as she brings them out onto the floor. "What'll we do with those?"

Grinning widely, Spectra opens the box with her hoof to reveal a menagerie of building blocks in all kinds of shapes, sizes, and colours. Eager, the sunny yellow filly practically dives into the box to get the blocks out in a vigorous manner. Moonlight Eve and Acey Mac catch on, somewhat, then go over to help take the blocks out of the box.

The energetic rainbow filly eagerly begins construction as her two friends continue to empty the box. The floor rapidly fills with all kinds of building blocks and other stackable toys, some of which are already piled up from having been shoved into the box haphazardly.

"So, we're going to build a house or something?" Moonlight Eve queries, cocking her head, already making plans in her mind.

"Just build whatever! We need them to be big and tall! Like your daddy!" Spectra informs them, targeting Acey Mac in particular with the tail end of her instructions.

Acey Mac scratches her chin in thought before grinning, "Consider it done!"

With their goal in mind, the three fillies go to work at stacking the blocks, each of them doing a few building shapes each. It's tedious, taking quite some time to do, but it isn't long before a good portion of the living room floor has a bunch of block or stackable toy buildings scattered around. Some tall, some smaller, but overall, enough to make something of a small scale model of an average town. Somewhat.

"Okay, now what?" asks Acey Mac.

With a wide smirk, Spectra flaps her wings menacingly and then strikes one of the block buildings with her hoof. "Raaaaaaaaarrrrrr! I'm a giant monster and I'm destroying the city! Raaaaaarrr!"

The other two fillies stare dumbfounded for a moment, but they eagerly decide to join in! Acey Mac dons a plastic sword, while Moonlight Eve grabs a plastic magic wand with her magic.

"Yer a big monster an' we're gonna stop ya!" Acey Mac declares.

"You can never stop me! I'm far too evil and dangerous!" Spectra playfully roars, waving her hooves menacingly. "Raaaaarrr!"

Moonlight Eve giggles as she waves her plastic wand, "We'll just see about that! I am Princess Moonlight Eve, daughter of Princess Luna, and I shall defeat you valiantly!"

"An' Ah'm the Faithful an' Strong Acey Mac! Here ta help save tha day!" Acey Mac laughed.

Laughing, the two fillies chase after the rainbow-maned ball of mischief, all three giggling as they race around enjoying themselves. The tables turn as Spectra then chases her two friends, still making her roaring noises.

While the filles continue with their fun, the Wonderbolt feels boredom seep into her day, despite the free show they are being given. Her gaze wanders from the trio of trouble seeking a new target of interest. Before Rainbow Dash registers exactly what she is seeking, she finds her gaze locked out the window. The fillies continue to express their delight in loud voices as she wanders across and gazes out into the rain.

"You know, I'm sure Big Mac and I will be enough to look after these rogues."

"What?" Dash snaps out of her day dream, startled by the presence of her longtime friend.

"I can see that look in your eyes. The mighty Rainbow Dash wants some snuggly wuggly time with her wife." Twilight smiled lightly, enjoying herself as she played on the less public side of her friend.

"I do not!" the multi colored pegasus retorts, but she could feel it inside, she did want to go home, even if just for a nap.

"Oh yes you do." By now both Twilight and Big Mac are grinning over at the defensive mare.

"Eeyup." The only stallion present injects his weight to the light war of words.

"Whatever." A cyan hoof waves them off, attempting to dismiss the issue.

Yelling erupts from the other side of the room as Spectra races out from the construction site. The trio of trouble race through the legs of their parents, nimbly darting about. Spectra heads toward her mother, side stepping past one set of hooves only to slam into the other set.

The ball of rainbow plush tumbles out to land at her mother's forehooves. The filly wears a near tearful expression as she gazes up into the strong pink eyes of her mother. Dash promptly nuzzles her daughter, giving the sore muzzle a loving lick. The unstoppable youngster lights up under the affection of her parent, forgetting the ouch and the other filly eyes that are watching her. Still in a ball at Dash's forehooves the tiny pegasus returns the nuzzle with gusto, giggling happily.

"There. All better. Now run along. Mum's going to go home to mummy now." Grins the proud speedster, gently rolling her daughter over, onto her tiny hooves.

"Yay. More playtime!" The sunny yellow filly charges off after her friends."

"So you are going home to cuddle her?" Twilight grins.

Dash snorts then shoots off out the window without gracing the other mare with an answer.

"Well that was rude." The scholar shakes her head, typical Rainbow Dash, never one for wanting to get overly sentimental around other ponies.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replies in his trademark fashion.

"Daddy, daddy! Come join in!" The summons from the big red giant's daughter are enough to gather his attention and he turns to see the playful fillies, each and every one grinning up at him with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Uh... okay girls." He allows himself to be dragged along by his energetic daughter who bounds over to her friends, leading her father who wears a look of minor confusion upon his muscular face.

"Yay!" The three fillies cry out, rushing around their latest addition to playtime as if on a sugar high.

Twilight smies happily at the display as she watches the Acey leap on top of the stallion with aid from Eve. 'At her age...? Performing levitation spells with ease?' The unicorn turns her attention to her part alicorn daughter who in a bust of magic, flies up to sit astride Big Mac with the farmer filly.

"What about me?" Spectra calls out, waiting for a bust of magic to carry her up as well.

"Can't you fly? Silly!" Acey Mac breaks out into laughter, nearly rolling off her dad's back as she points at the little sunny yellow wings that adorn her fellow filly's back.

"I know I can fly." Huffs the multi-coloured ball of plush. "I wanna see what it's like being magicked up!"

Twilight was about to step in for her daughter when the young spellcaster suprises her mum, horn lighting up with a night blue glow and quickly transporting the delighted pegasus up and onto Big Macintosh's back.

"You'll be okay with them all up there Big Mac?" The concerned mother asks.

"Eeyup! Ah'm goina take you galls for a ride." The strong stallion grins up at his riders.

"Yay!" The three cheer.

"Go dad!" Acey can't help but add an extra vote of support for her hardworking father.

With a happy smile, the big red pony trotted around the room, spurred on by the trio on his back. "Faster Dad! Faster!" The light red filly cries out.

"Yea, my mum walks faster than this!" Spectra shouted eagerly stomping on the muscular back she is sitting on.

"Ya'll sure 'bout it?" He turned to face the trio of trouble.

Two nodded eagerly, Moonlight Eve joining in slowly as she realises she is outnumbered.

"Okay... Hold onta ya hats!" With that, Big Macintosh powers out the door into the storm, laughing softly as three excitable balls of filly cry out in excitement.

Twilight watches the spectacle as it unfolds. She feels a sense of pride, watching her daughter quickly proving her skills as a young mage, horn alight as she keeps her friends from falling off the powerful ride they share. Big Macintosh rapidly becomes covered in mud as he happily gallops through the mud, weaving between obstacles, doing his best to entertain the eager youngsters.

"If only you could see this Luna..." Twilight Sparkle smiles as the trio continue to push the boundaries on board their ride, aided by the young unicorn's magic.


End file.
